Fluff and Rainbows (not so much)
by pineappledannish
Summary: Some cute and fluffy fics between Zeref and Mavis for Zervis Fluff Fest. :)
1. Day 1: Chocolate

A/N: Hey guys! This is for Zervis fluff fest on Tumblr. I seriously forgot yesterday was the beginning, so I'll make it up to you guys!

Disclamer: Me no own FT.

* * *

DAY 1: CHOCOLATE ( I'm sorry it's AU, but couldn't think up of a prompt that is in the FT universe)

* * *

OK, so Mavis liked chocolate a lot. So that's what he is probably going to give her. Maybe. Zeref couldn't ask Natsu for help, he'd laugh the shit out ofhim. Maybe he'll ask Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend for help. Yeah, definitely her. _She_ wasn't going to laugh her ass off since she and Mavis were good friends. He walked over to Lucy's apartment, and went to ask her about Mavis' favorite chocolate.

"Oh, hey Zeref. Did Natsu do something stupid again."

"No, I need your help. Mavis' birthday is tomorrow, and I want to get her some chocolate."

"...Why chocolate though? Why not jewelry or something like that?"

Zeref sighed. "Maybe because she loves chocolate better than anything else in the world."

"True... Still, why me though? Can't you ask Zera, her bestie, or something? Hell, you can even ask Natsu!"

"As if Natsu won't laugh in my face..."

"... True"

"So will you help me?"

"Sigh, OK..."

* * *

"OK, Operation Stalk Zeref begin!"

"Seriously Zera..."

Mavis Vermillion, a senior in high school, along with her bestie, Zera were casually following Zeref *cough-stalking-cough*, since he seemed kinda suspicious this morning. "Come on Zera, let's just go..", she huffed to her friend. "Oh, there he is!", Zera whisper- screamed. Mavis put the binoculars on the eyes, and spotted Zeref with Lucy walking to a chocolate shop, while Lucy was trying to steer him to the jewelry shop. What. The. Hell. Zera looked really creeped out for a moment, and Mavis could see why. "Come Zera. Let's put Operation Stalk Zeref into action!"

* * *

Wait, was that Mavis and Zera he saw behind those bushes? Nah, couldn't be. Mavis wouldn't do something like that, so he just ignored it and went on finding the perfect chocolate for Mavis, no matter what Lucy says about diamond being a girl's best friend. Besides, he couldn't afford a new backpack, let alone a diamond necklace/ring/bracelet. Finally, he dragged Lucy to the chocolate shop while she thrashed in his arms.

* * *

Mavis almost killed that poor man in the jewelry store, despite her sweet personality. Probably because Zeref came there asking for something nice yet cheap. Mavis probably thought who was it for? Zera sighed, oh well, Zeref had some explaining to do later. Hoping to distract her friend from committing murder, she said, quite lamely, she supposed, "Hey Mavis, didn't Zeref enter the chocolate shoppe?" Mavis whipped her head so fast and went straight toward the chocolate shoppe. "Oh boy..." Zeref couldn't pick the right chocolate for Mavis. And he couldn't shake that really weird feeling off, like someone was stalking him. Apparently, Natsu wanted to get something for Mavis as well, and spotted Lucy at the chocolate shoppe. Now, they were probably off in a random alley, snogging their brain out. "Hmmmm, I personally thinks she'll like all these." He picked up all the chocolates, and walked over to the cashier, and asked him to put "To Mavis, Happy Birthday!"

* * *

To say that Mavis was shocked, was an understatement. She was full blown ecstatic. Who knew that Zeref had a romantic bone in him. She couldn't even hide her happiness and jumped out of the bush, while Zera was looking on, rolling her eyes, but happy for them. "Awww, who knew you can be sweet?", Mavis cooed. Zeref blushed hard. "Well, these chocolates were for you. I wanted to give them to you at the party though. Anyway, what were you behind that bush anyway?" Mavis blushed even harder.

"Well, you seemed suspicious for a couple of days, so I wondered what was going on... It must seem like I didn't trust you..."

"It's okay Mavis, I would've acted the same way."

Zeref handed Mavis the chocolates and started to head home, leaving Zera to giggle at what they might do...

* * *

*BONUS*

As soon as the couple got home, they headed toward the sofa to watch some cute movies that Mavis likes so much. Zeref brought the bag of chocolates near them and he started to feed the chocolates to Mavis. They forgot about the party entirely and spent the entire rest of the day eating chocolates and watching cute movies.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this installment of Zervis Fluff Fest. I will be posting the next chapter in about 30 mins, since I totally forgot yesterday was Zervis Fluff Fest. Oh well...

XOXO, Lillica :)


	2. Day 2: Flowers

A/N: So this is the second chapter and the second prompt and day of Zervis Fluff Fest 2016. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: FT NEVER BE MINE! :(

* * *

Day 2: Flowers ( This is also another AU. It's like a headcannon that Zeref didn't seriously _dump_ Mavis down on the floor, but actually hosted a fucking funeral. I swear I'll never forgive Hiro Mashima for that...)

* * *

It's been a year since Mavis, his first love died. They both had suffered the curse of Ankhseram, and when they kissed, he thought the curse would be broken. No, the worse thing happened, Mavis died. It seriously wasn't fair, they met for a little while. Mavis' grave was on Tenrou Island, and he taken to living there, in a little hut, sometimes next to her grave. All the other Fairy Tail members always put Mavis' favorite flowers on the grave. He wanted to do the same, but everything dies when they get near him. It wasn't fair to Mavis that he gave her dried up, and dead flowers every year on her birthday, Valentine's Day, and the anniversary of her death. So, to pass time, Zeref tried to sculpt, and tried to work with clay and mud, just to make flowers for Mavis. Apparently, he wasn't very good at it. But, he tried. This year, he gave her a little slanted marble rose, since it was his first time at sculpting something that difficult.

* * *

Mavis, meanwhile, was looking down at him, and smiled tenderly. Even though she died, Zeref still loved her as much as when she was still alive. She knew that he didn't mean to kill her. She wanted to give something back to him. "Love, you're not alone, because I'll always stay by you.", she whispered. Zeref smiled, he felt that Mavis was still next to him, and will forever. The second, he tried to make a clay rose. The flower was still small, however, Mavis still appreciated it a lot. It took him about 2 weeks to create that flower. The Fairy Tail gang still visited, and still put flowers on the grave. Mavis still loved Zeref's the most.

* * *

The third year, Zeref apparently went back to making marble roses and flowers. He gave her a lily this year. Mavis knew he was lonely. "I am still standing by you..." She doubted that he heard this time. She felt that he left the island. What is he doing now? Even though Zeref left the island, he still came back to give her that flower that she treasured so much. For at least five more years. The sixth year, he never came back... Mavis didn't know why. The Fairy Tail gang still came, and grouped all of Zeref's flowers and made a bouquet out of it. She always likes to stare at it.

* * *

Zeref never came back for 2 years. Mavis always asked herself why. Did he not love her anymore? He finally came back for the 8th brought her a bigger sculpture of a lily, and a piece of paper. He left again. The paper was faced toward the grave. It said:

Dear Mavis,

I built an empire to pass time. I promise to come back every year and bring a prettier flower each year from now. I swear and I promise. I hope you're having fun up there. I miss you every day...

Love, Zeref

When Mavis finished reading the letter, tear poured out of her eyes. He still loved her. He still missed her. Too bad she died. It would've been fun to be Empress to an empire. She giggled. At least he wouldn't be that lonely anymore. Her eyes skimmed the letter to see if there was more. There was a P.S. (P.S- The empire is filled with lilies and it became the national flower. Love you and miss you everyday.) However, now _she_ was lonely. Fairy Tail stopped visiting for an unknown reason. Zeref still came every year, until he came back for good. Mavis thought he seemed more distant and rarely came to her grave anymore. There were still flowers every year though...

* * *

A/N: So this is my second installation for Zervis Fluff Fest! Hope you all enjoy!

XOXO, Lillica :)


	3. Day 3: Cure

A/N: So, this again is for Zervis Fluff Fest. Hope you all like! Ok, so instead of the death curse, I decided to make it a disease they both have.

Disclaimer: FT no mine. If it mine, it be kindergarten drawing.

* * *

Day 3: Cure (AU! Why do I do AUs that much?)

* * *

It was Mavis' first time at the hospital, since her aunt was very worried about her, since she kept having dizzy spells, even after she stayed away from school for 2 months. The dizzy spells come and go, and sometimes, she even blacks out. IIt turns out she has a deadly, yet curable disease. Which also means she has to stay in the hospital for the time's being until they find a cure for the disease. It wasn't that bad, according to Mavis. The hospital was quite peaceful, and it was a perfect place to get started on some books she didn't start yet. However, it was bad sometimes. The dizzy spells became worse, and sometimes she couldn't move and had to stay in bed the whole day. It because boring instead of peaceful. It had been two months since Mavis got imprisoned in the hospital, and she really became bored. She couldn't do her homework, since her doctors forbid her from wasting her energy. She wanted to leave until she met that black haired boy that had the same disease she does…

* * *

Zeref couldn't relate to anyone, since it was only him in the hospital who had this stupid disease that he doesn't want. It was until his doctor/nurse told him about the cute little blond haired girl who also had the same disease as him. He really wanted to meet her, since they were the only people in the place that has that disease. The disease that ruined his life. He finally found his younger brother, and was about to become his guardian. But then, he started to have dizzy spells, and blackouts. Natsu, and his girlfriend, Lucy started to worry, and locked him in his room for 3 weeks. Natsu didn't bother to stop her, since when she's angry, she's scary as Erza, Natsu's friend (kinda). Zeref sighed. Maybe one day he'll meet that girl that the nurses talk about.

* * *

Mavis longed to meet the black haired guy that her nurse told her about. He seemed cool, and she longed for a friend that she could talk to in the hospital. Even though her best friend Zera came to visit her sometimes, it was only on weekends. She basically had no one except those boring doctors. She forgot the nurse's directions on not to waste her energy but screw that, she wanted to explore! She quietly walked out of room 243 and began to head toward the gardens.

* * *

Zeref was never the one to break rules that easily, but just staying in that hospital bed was basically killing him. Screw the rules, he was going out to check this hospital out. He quietly walked out of his room 343 and started heading to the garden, where a certain blonde haired girl alsowent. He strolled through the garden, and sat down, with his back behind the trunk. Maybe he'll find the cure for the disease, if he lived long enough.

* * *

Mavis saw a black haired boy, around her age, and wanted a friend. She walked up to him, and words just flowed out of her mouth.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Mavis."

The boy looked up, and said, "I'm Zeref. Why do you want to talk to me? I am the most different patient here in this hospital. I have this disease that not many people have. I can't pronounce it though."

"I have a disease that is different too. They say you know you have it when you black out and have dizzy spells."

"Maybe it's the same one. I'm hoping to find a cure for it someday."

"Same…"

Mavis sighed happily. Maybe she and Zeref will have an amazing friendship.

* * *

A/N: So, this is my ficlet for Zervis FF. (too lazy XD)

XOXO, Lillica :)


	4. Day 4: Music

A/N: This is the 4th installment of Fluff and Rainbows (not so much). Hope you all love! (This has a hint of Miraxus tho.)

Disclaimer: I will never own Fairy Tail, maybe in an AU...

* * *

Day 4: Music (kinda AU-ish...)

It was a surprisingly quiet day at the guild Fairy Tail. Well, according to Mavis and Zeref anyway. They were in a little table by the bar, listening to a new song that their favorite band just released, while all the other people were fighting, brawling, and destroying Erza's strawberry cake. It was just a normal day in Fairy Tail, until Lucy walked into the guild with a new Sound Pod. 'They finally started to selling these! I got these from the new electronics store almost next door to my house!" Lucy chattered excitedly. All the other mages who were crowding around her, since it been at _forever_ since anyone got one of those...

The couple went back home, to Zeref's apartment, spending the next few hours cuddling, and watching movies and videos on a holographic lacrima device. They got that a few weeks ago at another electronic store when they were on a job. Then, Mavis got another one of her 'ideas'.

"Let's go to the electronics store! I mean you don't have too..." Mavis said sheepishly.

"Aw, it's ok. I'll come too. I never been to one before."

"Ok, let's gooooo!"

Mavis then proceeded to drag Zeref down the street to get to the store faster. Zeref sighed. He would've gone faster even without the dragging. He swears Mavis is going to be the death of him.

* * *

"OOOOOO! THERE ARE SO MANY COOL NEW LACRIMA THINGIES!" Mavis yelled excitedly.

"Mavis, relax... You can get whatever you want..."

"Really! Thank you Zeref!" Mavis squealed.

They looked through the Magic Headphones section, and decided to get a Sound Pod for each of them. "I wonder where is the closest music shop?" asked Mavis.

"I really don't know. I haven't been in Magnolia since forever."

Mavis then proceeded to drag Zeref around _again_ , as if he wouldn't go by himself without anyone dragging him. "Let's split up so we can find the music store, shop whatever, faster." Mavis nodded and ran off, after giving a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Zeref just stood there, blushing. He snapped back to his senses and hoped no one saw him like that.

* * *

Mavis was strolling along Magnolia looking for a music store, before she found Mirajane with Laxus just chilling out by a store with a Sound Pod display with an antique lacrima music record playing a nice slow song. Maybe this is the music store we've been trying to find, thought Mavis. Maybe she'll just ask Mirajane and Laxus...

Zeref finally _finally_ found a music store, after roaming around for a year and a half (he was joking). He spotted Mirajane and Laxus dancing quite embarrassingly by the window when the antique lacrima record was playing a slow song. Holy shit, was that Mavis?, he thought, spotting her next to the window. Apparently, she saw him too, and waved to him to come in. Zeref grudgingly went it, since it seemed so _girly._ The inside was totally different than the outside. Smooth jazz played in the background, and Mavis was jumping excitedly to a song from the Sound Pod. He sighed and went over to her, taking another Sound Pod off the shelves, and decided to check what songs were good and which to download.

* * *

After the day of the music store, things went back to normal. Mavis was happy, Zeref was happy, and everyone was happy, until Gray yelled into Natsu's face, and Natsu punched him back, starting the 75th brawl this evening.

* * *

A/N: So was it good? Was it bad? I would like some reviews to tell me what to improve on.

XOXO, Lillica :)


	5. Day 5: Dreams

A/N: Writing this when I was supposed to be doing hw. Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fluff and Rainbows (not so much). Sorry for the horrible content yesterday, I was really drowsy. Haha, Maybe I shouldn't stay up that late... (has a bit of Zeref and Nutella in there) Disclaimer: I won't own Fairy Tail, not now, not ever.

* * *

Day 5: Dreams (AU-ish?)

* * *

The stupid therapist said it'll control his emotions, but all that damn "dream journal" was doing was to waste his precious time. Zeref didn't have time for shit like that! He should've been hanging out in the guild, sharing embarrassing stories and photos of Natsu with Gray and Gajeel for blackmail material on anyone in the guild. Hell, he even sold some to Mavis for blackmail on Master. Yes, he basically told the whole world he betrayed the whole guild. Not like they would know or care...

Ok, back to the dream journal. Apparently, he has to write down all the dreams he had so far, that that wasn't a lot. He rarely dreamed, and the therapist asked Mavis to help. _Mavis_ , of all people. She's going to treat him like a little kid. Ok, Zeref will admit that he was kinda like a little kid, since his childhood sucked, but the damn dream journal! How was he going to explain that to the guild if Mavis, being mischievous that day, decided to leak it all out to the guild!

Zeref sighed, for the 10000000th time that day. Mavis was coming over, being that damn therapists' assistant. Yay, the joy, he thought. He opened up the dream journal, and decided to fill in some things that did appear in his dreams that night, only the child-safe version of it, since Mavis would probably faint at the goriness of it all. The dream journal idea was simple enough, but he didn't understand _how_ it would control his damn emotions. Yeah, he might "accidentally" severely injure someone if they were annoying him to no end. He almost kill that damn blue cat who keeps on saying, "They likkkkkeeee each other when he and Mavis were having a conversation together. His dream was basically killing that damn blue cat, and Mavis cheering him on. Let's not hear the gory detail of it all.

Mavis finally _finally_ came after 3 hours. Zeref suspected that she was at the guild, telling the embarrassing stories of himself from the old days, since she had a cheeky smile on her lips. Her pretty lips and cute little face... He was getting off track. Anyway, Mavis came and read through his journal, and laughed when she read that part where she participated in the killing of Natsu's damn blue cat.

"You actually controlled your emotions better. But why are most of the pages of the Dream Journal not filled." Mavis inquired.

"Well, I don't dream that much..."

"Really..."

Mavis smiled and said she'd like to stay the night. He was shocked that she'd actually want to stay the night, since she'd never stayed over, because he'd asked her a lot of times. "Let's watch some movies!" Mavis said excitedly. "So what do you want to watch?" Zeref asked. He was super nervous, duh. It was his first time having a girl over... "OOOOOO! I KNOW! THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!" He agreed, since it was cute enough for Mavis, and dark enough for him.

He probably fell asleep during the middle of it, and the dream he had was bizarre. Mavis was in it, as usual, and they were slaughtering that damn blue cat again. But this time, after they were done, Mavis fucking _kissed_ him and said, "My hero!" He woke up drenched in sweat, since that wasn't typical Mavis behavior. He looked over at Mavis, who was sleeping on his chest, probably having a nice dream, and he stayed still, falling asleep in each others arms, again, like last time, 400 years ago, except without the movie part maybe.

Waking up was not what Zeref wanted, for the first time ever. He felt safe in Mavis' arms, and vice versa. He wrote down the dream, in that journal, excluding the part where Mavis said "My hero". He decided to make breakfast for the both of them, Mavis' favorite waffles with the most ingenious invention ever created, Nutella! Back in the olden days, he would've been happier with Nutella there and just eating it with a spoon...

Mavis woke up, as Zeref predicted, at 10:00 AM. The smell of Nutella probably woke her up. She looked at the dream journal again, and laughed again.

"Only you would dream about the same dream twice."

"Hey! You look surprisingly happy today. Did _you_ have a nice dream?"

Mavis blushed hard, "Y-yeah." she stammered. Zeref didn't bother asking questions, but Mavis still blushed, her cheeks painted a tomato red. "Here you go, your waffles with the heavenly spread known as Nutella." He handed her her favorite breakfast, and she accepted it with gratitude, since she didn't eat anything except the popcorn from last night. "Do daydreams count in the dream journal?" Zeref asked suddenly. "Y-yes. It does. Did you have any daydreams so far?" Mavis said mischievously. "Yeah I did. It's kinda embarrassing..." Zeref said. He went to the journal, and wrote down all the beautiful daydreams of Nutella and Mavis, but he wasn't going to write about Mavis...

Apparently he _did_ write about Mavis in the journal. Mavis was blushing like crazy, but said "Thanks." Then she kissed him. Sure Mavis did kiss him 400 years ago, but she fucking died during that. This time, thank god, she didn't die. They spent the whole night doing things that'll haunt Zeref and Mavis' dreams for the rest of eternity.

* * *

A/N: So how was it. I feel like this is one of my longer chapters...

XOXO, Lillica :)


	6. Day 6: Edolas

A/N: So this is the second to last installment of Fluff and Rainbows (not so much) Hope you all enjoy! This prompt was kinda hard for me to do though. This is about Edo-Zeref and Edo-Mavis. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... :(

* * *

Day 6: Edolas (This is probably considered as an AU. I should stop making them, but it's just the prompts.)

* * *

Zeref was just getting his fair share of lacrima to give to Fairy Tail. He was at the secret lacrima shop next door to the blacksmiths, since the king was a jerk and didn't allow anyone, and he means _everyone_ to use it. Lacrimas were really rare there in Edolas, and Zeref wanted everyone to be able to use magic fairly, and freely. While thinking about how much lacrima he'd have to steal next time in order to help Fairy Tail, he accidentally bumped into a pretty girl who had short platinum blond hair, and quite revealing clothes. "Oi, watch it next time would you?" Zeref was way too stunned to say anything. "Sorry would perfectly acceptable, y'know?" the girl said rudely. "O-oh. Sorry, then. I'm Zeref, who're you?" She hesitated. "I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermillion, trainer." "Trainer of what? People? What do you train them in? Can you teach me how to use weapons? Is that possible?" Mavis hesitated again. "Fine, I'm part of the Edolas guard."

"YOU'RE WHAT? I thought you were a trainer?"

"Yeah, I'm the trainer of the Edolas guard."

A trainer of the Edolas guard, hmm. "I think we'll be great friends." Zeref said, smiling.

"What? W-what do you mean? F-friends? Is that possible for a girl from the Edolas guard to be friends with a boy from a forbidden guild?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's possible! You just have to have faith!"

And Mavis took his hand. Oh no, the story doesn't just end there.

Zeref went to the place where he met Mavis every week, and they began to catch up and sometimes went out to get food, and coffee, in Mavis' favorite cafe. They sometimes spent at least 4 hours together in Zeref's apartment, playing board games until she got called off to do guard work.

He wanted to ask Mavis to train him in weaponry, but was too nervous to ask her though. Finally, after a few weeks, he finally asked her to train his and his guild mates on weapons. He just felt like they should train harder in case of an attack form the Edolas guard or something.

So, finally, after relentless begging, Mavis finally gave in. So, she wasn't as rock-hearted as he thought. Thank the gods for that. So, every Tuesdays and Thursdays, when she is free, Zeref and his friends went out to the place where Zeref met Mavis for the first time. The weapons run out of lacrima power after continuous use, so Mavis, being a friend, stole some lacrima from the king, which was a very, very dangerous mission. However, Mavis was the Captain to the First Guard of the Edolas army, so suspicion wouldn't go to her when they found out some lacrima pieces had been missing. It wasn't like the king totally trusted Mavis per se, but was way more trustworthy than any other officer, even the King's number 1 secretary.

* * *

Mavis got busted for helping the "dark guild" and gotten somewhat punishment. Now, she was on the run, after staying in prison for about 3 months. It was a Tuesday and she hoped that Zeref was there. He had to be there. She ran as hard as she can, for a young woman who didn't eat for 1 week. She reached the place in 10 minutes, but she was stupid enough not to put on a disguise. Erza Knightwalker, a new recruit for the Guard, was scanning the place for her, and spotted her. "There's Mavis Vermillion. The prisoner that escaped 20 minutes ago." Knightwalker yelled. Mavis gasped when she felt an arm that went out to grab her from the crowd. "Who are you?" she asked shakily. "Zeref, silly." Mavis saw Zeref kind face from the glow of the flashlight that she turned off. "Thank the gods. You saved me." Zeref blushed and pulled her toward a reddish car that a pink haired boy was driving. "Now. let's get you out of here."

Soon, she learned that the pink haired boy was a new recruit for Fairy Tail. His name was Natsu Dragion. "So, are we really going to Fairy Tail?" Mavis asked. "Yeah, we are. You're really going to enjoy it there!" Zeref sounded like a little kid in a candy store, which she found cute. They arrived in Fairy Tail, which was the start of a new adventure.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, how was it? Give me some criticism please!

XOXO, Lillica :)


	7. Day 7: Alvarez Empire

A/N: This is in fact the last installment of Fluff and Rainbows (not so much). If you really want me to continue this story for some particular reason, I won't hesitate to write another story with random prompts that you guys leave in the reviews. This helped me a lot with my writing career, since you have to think up of a story inside of your head with only a word for inspiration. Enjoy! (A bit of Nalu!) Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Day 7: Alvarez Empire (Kingdom AU)

* * *

It was the day that Natsu and Lucy, Zeref's brother and sister-in-law, and the king and queen of the Dragon Kingdom, came to visit. Mavis loved this day of the week. Friday was when they went all out and didn't care about the damn empire that Zeref inherited. However, all the other people from all the other kingdoms were invited, and it was just plain _boring_. To be honest, she thought the kingdom sucked with all the gloominess and shit. She had a suspicion that Zeref didn't care about the kingdom either, only about his citizens. Oh well, it was time to clean her face from that chocolate cake she was scarfing down before and head downstairs where they would have dinner.

Dinner was a torrid affair, with all those snobby bitches looking down at her. Mavis knew they talked shit about her sometimes, and how King Zeref could do _"so much better!"_ She liked to sketch their faces on a sheet of parchment, and threw knives at them. The best part was when Lucy began to tell a story about how Natsu almost killed Happy, the cute blue (long story) cat that Natsu got for Lucy as a birthday present, by accidentally setting the bedroom on fire. Mavis snorted out pudding, and Zeref laughed like a psycho, literally like a psycho, but don't tell him she said that.

After dinner, after all those bitches left, Zeref got called in to do some "kingly" work, because some idiot tried to destroy the castle. Natsu and Lucy had to leave too, since their newborn was feeling quite sick. Mavis sighed. Maybe she could go do some "queenly" work, like (she doesn't know, or care) going down to the dungeons or something to check on prisoner. Wait, why won't she explore Alvarez more? She gotten dressed, ready to explore Alvarez in the dead of night, until Zeref came back. "Why are you dressed like you want to go on an adventure or something?" Mavis rolled her eyes. Zeref could be dense like Natsu sometimes. "I'm going to explore Alvarez, duh!" Zeref blinked. "I'm coming with you." he declared, and put on a black coat. And their nightly adventure begun.

"Some places aren't closed yet, like that bakery over there. We could get you something to eat later." Zeref said, pointing out Mavis's favorite bakery. "REALLY! THANKS!" Zeref sighed once more. That's what he gets for having a wife that enjoys sweets _way_ too much. They walked through alleys, finding some people that were homeless, and gave each an entire chicken for dinner. They walked through parks, which Mavis added when she became queen, since it was just _so_ dreary. The parks were fabulous, and gave Alvarez some places where people can hang out. Mavis also added some more restaurants, and bars, since people like them. The couple walked toward a new restaurant in town, and ate even more to the dinner they had 4 hours ago.

Finally, Zeref wanted to show Mavis this a long time ago, but it just wasn't the correct time, and the timing was very convenient now. "Mavis, come, I want to show you something."

Mavis was even more curious than before when they arrived at a waterfall that she'd seen a million times already. If that was what he wanted to show her, he was dead. How many times did she see that already? "Is that it?" Mavis asked. "No, come." Zeref beckoned for Mavis to come, and she followed him until he stopped at the edge of the waterfall.

"Go in."

"WHATTTTT! DO YOU WANT ME TO DROWN!" Mavis shrieked.

"No, come on. I'll do it first."

Mavis was seriously unimpressed with her dorky husband, but listened to him anyway. She watched as he walked right into the waterfall. It wasn't going to be her fault if he catches a cold.

"Are you coming?" he asked, through the water. Mavis could see he was standing on something. She gathered all her courage, and breath, and walked through the water... and she walked onto solid ground. The cave behind the fall was huge, and even though this waterfall was part of what she designed for the park in this area, she never noticed it. It was decorated with stalagmites and stalactites, and Zeref decorated it with strings of lights and lanterns. It was the magical place for a picnic. Mavis set down the cake and cookies Zeref bought at her favorite bakery, and Zeref pulled out a big piece of cloth. Mavis set out everything and and they spent the rest of the night eating and laughing at the stories they both told.

In the morning, they both of them were extremely tired, and Zeref wasn't about to take shit from his advisors, so they both ignored their attempts to get their attention. Screw them.

* * *

A/N: Hope all of you people enjoy!

XOXO, Lillica :)


End file.
